gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of the Lord Marshal
It was a fine fall afternoon when Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard was patrolling the beaches of Tortuga. He, like any other being, was comfortable with most in the world, but something was not right... Unsettling News Recently, Samuel had been noticing that Captain Leon was excited and rather ecstatic lately, as if he'd just eaten a person's soul, which, would not be out of the ordinary for somebody like him. This annoyed Samuel more than anything, he just could not figure out why he was so happy. He pondered this thought as he walked the beaches. He had asked many people who knew Leon personally, and none of them could deduce why the usually weird, arrogant, and out-of-the-ordinary man was so joyous. He had asked around the Company, and yet had no answer. He had searched everything in his brilliant mind to find out why Leon was so happy. But, no matter what he did, he just couldn't get his hands on an answer. Then, Eric came to Leon, warning him that Leon and Pearson had been plotting a rather devious plan to kill the Lord Marshal, allowing Leon to once again reign over the Company, but in the name of Spain. This would give Pearson the power he so desperately desired. The Lord Marshal simply chuckled at the idea of Leon killing him. "Eric, how could somebody so full of themselves pack up the courage to take on the most powerful single person in the Caribbean?" Eric, merely shook his head, and proceeded to ready his ship for sail to Padres del Fuego. Seas Get Shaky After patrolling Tortuga and finding no signs of The Paradox, Samuel and Eric made for Padres del Fuego, but in Samuel's head, something was still not right. This troubling of his mind made him rather angry, and, being the son of the of the goddess of the sea, this churned the waves until they had white tips. So, as one can imagine, the trip to Padres was rather unsettling for the duo. And this did not help Samuel's situation in the slightest. And the more Samuel thought on what was troubling his mind, the more furious he got, and the more furious he got, the higher the waves grew. By the time Eric and Samuel had landed at Padres, there was little less than a full force hurricane taking over the Caribbean. And things only began to get worse. After the troubled Lord Marshal had time to calm down, the seas settled, and he and Eric talked about what could be so out, so wrong as to disturb the Lord Marshal. Trouble Arises The fact that Leon was so happy did not contribute well to the news Samuel heard next. "WHAT the hell ''do you mean he escaped!?" Bellowed Samuel. "We don't know." responded Eric. "Well, somebody better find Daggerskull, or I will personally put a pistol to all'' of your heads!" And with that, the Lord Marshal slammed his office door on Sven, Eric, and Garland. Leaving them to find Daggerskull, who, at this point, was probably back in Spain by now, relaying some very important information to the eager Paradoxian Overlord. "The plan is working." said Davy Daggerskull. "With Leon acting different, Samuel can't do anything but frustrate himself. Before we know it, it will be time to set your plan into action." he told Pearson. "...Good..." responded Pearson with a devious smile on his face. Meanwhile, back in the Caribbean, things at Fort Righteous weren't going well at all. The Lord Marshal had had time to cool off, and Sven Daggersteel was called into his office. ARMS "Sven, I have some good news. I am selecting you to be the leader of the newest organization of the East India Trading Company. ARMS, or, Army Recruitment and Mobilization Society. Basically, it is the special operations of the Company, and manages recruitment of people and elite operations no other Company man could handle." "Wonderful!" exclaimed Sven, with a smile on his face. "Now, your first mission as the Master of ARMS, is to make sure nobody penetrates these walls. Is this understood?" asked Samuel. "Yes, Lord Marshal!" Responded Sven, with a respectful salute. Sven proceeded to exit the office, but before he could turn around, he was knocked unconscious by a very familiar looking man... Old Friend THUD! Samuel heard a loud thud against the door, and, as it opened, the unconscious body of Sven Daggersteel fell in, as Leon walked over him. "It seems that even though you have a fleet protecting this fort you still have a bit of an infestation." He said, as he spit on the ground. Without speaking, Samuel drew his blade as it's multi-material blade gleamed and literally glowed. It all came into play! It was all a plan, and this is what had him on edge the entire time! Samuel jumped over his desk and it all began. Here We Go Again Leon and Samuel went at it yet again. Their blades literally sparked with the fury and force of their blows. The fought all the way down the hall, knocking off priceless portraits and wall decorations. Leon went to stab at Samuel's face, and missed, and hit a portrait of King John Breasly (LOLZ, just a little humor) right in the eye. Leon then, without reaching for it, commanded his sword back into his hand, and they went back at it. Samuel began to overpower Leon, and Leon knew this, and knew that he would not have much time before he was subdued. they fought al the way onto the promenade deck of the fort, where Pearson was waiting to ambush Samuel. Sam immediately went after Pearson, and Leon ran his sword into Samuel's back. "RAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Samuel screamed out in anger. Leon only made it worse. Samuel kept going at Pearson, and they fought all the way to the edge of the promenade, where Pearson began to overpower Samuel. "Ye cannot submiss me, bug!" growled Samuel. He disarmed Pearson, and pulled out the Eldruhn Wand. "Mirra din Naamus!" yelled Samuel. Pearson went tumbling over the edge, but safely landed in the water, where he made for the Midnight Thunder, his flagship. Samuel realize he still had Leon to kill... He went back for Leon. Over The Edge Leon was prepared with a second blade. He charged at Samuel, and they went at it again. Flurry after flurry he rained down upon Leon, and with a Legendary weapon embedded in his back, he still would not fall. Leon knew it would be over soon. He had to act fast. Leon attempted to finesse, using a finishing move, but Samuel was to quick for him. Using his superior skill, he counteracted it, and disarmed Leon. He went to charge at Leon, to stab him... to end it all. Samuel tripped, and he fell to the ground, and the other end of the blade still embedded into his back went right into Leon's arm, transferring all of Samuel's power directly into Leon, but, the power was too much for Leon, and his body began glow. Samuel got up, and Leon pulled the blade out of his hand, preventing the power from killing him. Samuel was not ready for what was about to happen. Leon stabbed Samuel several times in the chest and stomach, but he still did not fall. Leon went to cut off his head, but Samuel grabbed the blade. Using everything he had, Leon pushed Samuel close to the edge of the promenade deck. With the blade now at Samuel's neck, he thought he had won. "Are you going to kill me, Leon?" Samuel chuckled. Leon let off Samuel, and Samuel stood upright, glaring at Leon. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Leon, and he, yet again, charged at Samuel, but with no weapon. He tackled Samuel directly over the edge of the promenade. Samuel laughed evilly the entire way down, and soon, all was silent. At the bottom of the fort lied the dead, mangled body of Samuel. The Lord Marshal was dead. Leon turned around, and picked up his blade. He went to pick up Samuel's blade behind him, but when he turned around there was a spirit, taking the animagus form of a lion standing directly over top the blade. The lion let loose a terrible yell, and charged at Leon, going directly through him, and absorbing the power he had gained from Samuel. Leon fell to the ground, dead as Samuel was. The lion desended down to Samuel's body, and was absorbed into him. Mourning's End All were silent as Johnathan Goldtimbers spoke good words of Samuel. Then, him, Sven, Eric, and Coaleason proceeded to carry the elegantly crafted casket into the mausoleum where the casket of Jack Swordmenace was held. Everybody knew who was inside, with the wand still lying between his hands. He had been dressed in his uniform with the flag of the East India Company draped over the casket. The burial was at the Mausoleum at Paterdomus, also known as the Borrows, on the northern side of the island of Fort Righteous. Almost all of England was present at the burial. When the doors of the mausoleum where shut once again, the area cleared out. All, except a man draped in dark green robes. Curious, this man. Nobody knew who he was, but he spoke as if he knew everybody there. Eric—being the closest person to Samuel before his untimely death at 2:22 PM on Monday, October 17, 1722—approached the man. "Who are you?" asked Eric. "I am everyone, and I am noone. I am good, and I am evil. I can help, and I can disturb. I know you, yet you are a stranger to me. I giveth, and I taketh away. I am the one who seeks all knowledge, I am the person who knows only the least. I am the sun, the moon, and the stars, yet I do not exist. I am part of everything, yet believe in nothing." The man seemed to contradict himself on everything he said, then, he said something Eric recognized, something that he recognized as a phrase only one person would ever dare say to another Company men. "I am the East India Trading Company, I am the strength that powers it, and the force that leads it..." The man looked up as he said it, and he seemed to have a familiar gleem in his eyes. He walked away before Eric could say anything, then he disappeared. The Man In Green Later than night, Eric returned to Samuel's grave. But, before he could approach it, the same man in green was standing in front of the door to the mausoleum. He outstretched his hands, and from them flowed a very mysterious pink spell, directly into the mausoleum. The man disappeared. Eric then began to approach the mausoleum. And what he saw next he has told nobody since the day it has happened. What happened next scared him some much that he has never returned to Samuel's grave, day or night. He will speak of it to nobody, as it shakes him to much to even recall it in his thoughts. Oh, what be it that he saw? Your guess is as good as mine. But, as scared as he was, he was at the same time glad. For what stood before him was the pure power of the Company itself. What stood before him was the foundations for all the beliefs that all Company men have. "Wh- Who are you?" asked Eric cautiously. It opened it's mouth... "I am everyone, and I am noone. I am good, and I am evil. I can help, and I can disturb. I know you, yet you are a stranger to me. I giveth, and I taketh away. I am the one who seeks all knowledge, I am the person who knows only the least. I am the sun, the moon, and the stars, yet I do not exist. I am part of everything, yet believe in nothing. I am... the Lord Marshal." Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:EITC Category:Fan Deaths